Girl Loves Boy x Boy
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: Sakura loves Yaoi. Going to her new school, she can't help but give some of the guys the push they need. Especially the jock Naruto and Goth boy Sasuke. They get pushed off a cliff. Well, its for the sake of Yaoi. GaaSaku NaruSasu and more.


**Why did I write this, you ask? Hmm, well it's cuz I really relate to this. ^_^ Lol**

**Warnings: Yaoi, kinda Yuri, swearing, other stuff maybe.**

**Mainly NaruSasu and GaaSaku, but lots of other couples Yaoi and straight, but no humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW, but if I have OC's I do own them, along with the plot. ~**

* * *

_**Girl Loves Boy x Boy**_

**Chapter One**

_Fangirls are Neat._

_And then his lips roughly crashed onto mine. I moaned into the kiss. It was a strange new feeling. Very unlike kissing a girl. I was actually kissing a dude. My best friends no less! It actually felt kinda good...his black locks falling on my-_

"Sakura-chan! You ready for school yet?" Damnfuckingbitch.

Fucking mother.

"Hai, one second, Kaa-san!" I called, while exiting out of the fan fiction site and closing my laptop. I had stayed up all night reading Yaoi as usual. It was my obsession, and writing and reading it was my passion.

It wasn't just the anime. Pretty much everything you could find Yaoi in- I did.

It wasn't the stereotypical gay stuff either. None of the guys I read about talked like valley girls or cross dressed, or acted really bitchy and annoying. That stuff really pissed me off, cuz I hate the mainstream media and "normal" thoughts on everything cuz people are stupid.

But now I'm just ranting. Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno. Self-proclaimed Yaoi fangirl and unfairly labeled "goth chick". I only wore black alot cuz I liked the color. I couldn't care less about attention or being depressed. Self-loathing got you no where.

The thing that really stood out about me, and made dumbasses think I WANTED attention, was my NATURAL bubble-gum pink hair. I had dyed a few strands black, but not too many.

The pink hair was a birth defect. Thats what Kaa-san says, anyway.

Meh.

My other anime obsessed friends from my old school weren't as hard core Yaoi fans like I was, but they tolerated my obsession. They didn't get it. But I didn't blame them, I haven't figured it out yet, either.

It just captivated me so much, for the past two years it was all I felt like reading. It wasn't until I started pairing up guys from my old school together in my head that I realized I might be obsessed with Yaoi in all forms.

Oh well. It wasn't hurting anyone. Besides my relationships. I guess I started ignoring some of my friends, cuz I was always on the computer and alot of guys don't like the goth girls.

My old school was notorious for whores and wanksters. Yeah, I hated it. I went through a whole "trying to be cool thing" but I quickly got out of it and got back into anime. I'd rather not bring that part of my past up.

You must have noticed that I keep saying old school. Well, that's cause that's what it was to me. My old school. For..neighborhood reasons...Kaa-san had decided to move the family to Konoha.

Starting today, the GREAT SAKURA HARUNO was to attend Konoha Private Academy. Blehh. I don't know where mom got the money to send Sasori and I to a Private school, but I guess that's her problem.

Sasori was my big brother. He's in 11th grade, while I was just starting High School in ninth. Today. Blehhhhhh.

Sasori actually got me into anime when I was a kid, though he grew out of it once he fell in love with band. Me, I didn't do anything like that. Wasn't my style. I was more of the artistic type.

When I say artistic, I mean writing skills. That's all I really had the was actually impressive. I failed at sports and being smart, so there wasn't anything left.

Right now, my own room was just a space filled with a few blankets on the floor, boxes, and my laptop. Couldn't go without my Yaoi, could I?

I felt the tiredness of not sleeping creep up on me as I slipped on a black Draco Malfoy shirt. I had a Harry Potter obsession, also.

I get obsessed with things easily. What can I say? I was a loving person!

"SAKURA!"

Fucking bitch. I ran over to the sole poster in my room. A Kuroshitsuji poster, with Sebastian looking smexilicous on it. I kissed Sebastian on the lips. It was a morning ritual, before leaving my room.

I lazily made my way downstairs. Our new house was pleasantly large, I had to admit. Sasori was sitting in the kitchen munching on toast, his red hair amuck.

"Hey there, human." I muttered my greeting to my dear older brother. Mom must have been off in another room unpacking.

One of Sasori's eyes followed me calmy, which kinda freaked me out. He has weird eyeball problems. YUCK!

"You stayed up reading that gay shit, didn't you?" He asked, still munching on his toast. I glared at him, not even bothering to comment. I took some eggs off of the frying pan, and put them in between two pieces of toast.

I opened my mouth and took a large bite. Yummy! I heard Sasori's chair moved and I looked up to see him standing. He was wearing a red Hollister shirt, with holey jeans.

"Kaa-san, I'm leaving." He said loudly. There was a noise from another room, before our mother came marching in.

Tsunade Haruno was a curvy woman. Voluptuously lovely. Her boobs were like inhumanly large, unlike my flat chested-ness.

Sasori often teased us, about I inherited nothing from Kaa-san. I was skinny, with practically no curves and bright seizure-inducing pink hair. I was also considerably short. After being the tallest girl in my classes for a few years, I had stopped growing last year and everyone was starting to get taller than me.

Tsunade, however, was blond and 100% WOAHman. She was a sucessful business woman with a soft spot for cute guys and sake. That, children, was how Sasori and I were brought into this world. :)

Complete opposites in appearance, but practically identical in the personality department. Both of us were crazy, obsessive bitches with a bad temper and insane strength.

The only similarity between all three of us were our deathly pale skin. Another reason I was dubbed goth. I glanced at my brother with interest as Kaa-san fussed with his bright red hair. I suppose we looked alike, with facial features. We both had strong jaws and large eyes. Our pupils were pretty big too, a thing that always interested me. Big pupils were supposed to be sexy.

I'm a sexy beast, so it must be true. Actually, my eyes were the sexy part. They were neon jade, with the big black pupil in the middle. Green and pink. Fucking epic.

Kaa-san turned her light blue eyes over at me and grinned. "Oh, sweetie, I know you'll just love the Academy! I heard their new principal is a looker!" She winked. I paled. Oh my Sebastian. She didn't.

Sasori's face held the same horror as mine. "You're not...?"

She smirked, and pulled us both into a group hug. "I'm Konoha Academy's new principal!"

Gasping for breath I asked, "Isn't it called Headmistress?" She chuckled and ruffled my hair, muttering, "Sure, honey."

"Are you even certified to teach under aged humans?" Sasori ground out, still trapped to Kaa-san's boobs. I wasn't a weakling like him. I was almost free from Kaa-san's grip. Almost.

"Of course, munckin!" She chirped happily. Releasing us, I fell forwards a few steps and Sasori fell to the ground. Hard.

I giggled. Stupid Sasori.

With a growl, he lifted himself off the floor, and brushed off some imaginary dirt. I raised a brow. What a girly man!

"So, into the car, duckies! Mama's taking you guys to school!"

I grinned happily. Kaa-san wasn't all that bad as Sasori thought she was. I think she's kinda cool. And a bit scary when upset. Aha.

Sasori tried to make an escape for it, but we grabbed his shoulders and managed to pull him to the car with his bag.

"Kaa-san, when do we get our uniforms?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt as she climbed into the car. Sasori sat in the back, fuming.

"Huh? Oh, sometime this week I suppose. Did you remember everything, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded. Books, pencil, notebooks, sketchpad, crayons. I was ready for High school. It was all packed and ready in my new Invader Zim book bag. Cha. Oh yeah.

"Then, lets get going, shall we?"

It turned out to be a three minute drive. I could have walked. Kaa-san seemed a bit flustered. She really had no idea what she was doing.

Konoha Academy was a large (I mean, I'm talking Hogwarts size) white building filled with kids. My eyes sparkled. It was sooo much different then my old school in that hick town. I jumped out of the family car and was practically bouncing up and down.

"Kaaa-saaan! Jaaaa neee!" I called, running towards the building. I was so excited to find fellow Yaoi lovers. I mean, with all these kids, there's bound to be more, right? Right. I took a survey of those around me. All the students wore uniforms that were black and green. School colors? Hmm.

People gave me strange looks, which was normal. Kyaa! So many hot guys! I was already pairing them up in my head. A hand was placed on my head, and I looked up to see red hair.

"Be careful, kiddo." Sasori said, smirking down at me. I nodded carefully, eying him as he walked away. Stupid brother. Of course, the Great Sakura was going to be okay in High School. I was tougher then nails.

"Watch it, skank." A nasty voice said, bumping into me harshly. I saw a flash of blond hair. Mhm. I'm the skank.

There scowling at me was a blond girl with bright blue eyes. Her uniform was cut to show cleavage and her skirt was practically nonexistent. I could tell we wouldn't get along.

"G-gomen." I murmured. She gave a wicked smile. "Whatever, loser." As she walked away, I flipped her the bird.

Bitch.

I spent the next ten minutes exploring. It wasn't until I noticed the halls were getting empty that I panicked. Right, schools required you attend class. Forgot that.

I had Creative Writing first. Yay! "Room 212?" I asked myself, tapping my chin, examining my schedule.

"I think I passed that a few minutes ago..." Nope. I was completely wrong. I don't think it was even on the same floor. The bell rang. Shit.

I started running through the empty halls. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"You skipping class, too?" Someone said quietly from behind me. I stiffened. Oh nose. It was probably some creepy homicidal maniac. I peeked behind me, seeing a blond boy smiling at me.

Oh. He looks decent enough. I sighed. "Oh, no, I just got lost."

He frowned, and gave me a curious look. "Are you new here?" He stared at my Draco shirt. Obviously.

I laughed nervously. "Yuppers. Freshman and from a different town. I'm Sakura Haruno." I held out my hand. The blond grinned and shook my hand. He had pretty blue eyes...

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, pink."

My eye twitched. "Same, yellow."

Our eyes met, and the mirth in his made my heart flutter. "What room are you looking for?" He asked suddenly.

"Mmm, 212." I said, dropping his hand. He grabbed my hand back and began pulling me along behind him. "I'll take ya, Pink."

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively. He said nothing, but continued dragging me.

This kid seemed kinda cool. Kinda. If blonds were your type. Which, they were totally mine. We came to a sudden halt.

"Here it is." He grinned, motioning to the door on our left. "I passed this a million times!" I whined. "How could I miss it?"

"Maybe your just a little slow, pink." He patted my head.

People touching my head was really starting to piss me off. I wasn't a kid. Sighing, I shrugged.

"Later, pink."

"Bye, yellow. Thanks for the help." Then we went our separate ways. I opened the door of 212 and stepped in.

Eyes snapped to me, and I grinned sheepishly. The teacher gazed at me, scanning my appearance.

"Your the new kid, right? Haruno-san?"

I smiled and gave him the peace sign. "Yep. Thats me!"

He nodded and marked something down in his blue notebook. I tilted my head to the side, taking in his appearance. Spiky brown hair and tan skin. He was okay looking, I guess.

"I am Iruka-sensei to you. And this is Creative Writing." My eyes drifted to the class and I gave them a small smile.

"Hey, Creative Writing class." I said. They gave me strange looks, and I sighed and straightened up. "Where would you like me to sit, sensei?"

"Mm, behind Uchiha-san, please. Raise your hand emo." A black haired kid raised his hand as the class started laughing. I frowned. What a mean teacher. Before I could move, Iruka put his hand in front of me. "Why were you late, pinky?"

Again, eye twitch.

"Well, sensei, I got a little late. It won't happen again." Iruka-sensei eyed me suspiciously. With a sigh, he let me go.

Uchiha-san sat in the back of the room, all the way in the farthest corner. Which meant I was in the very last seat. Great. It was even by the air conditioner. Meh.

I put my bag down beside my desk and sat down. Iruka-sensei began to drone on. Bored, I decided to have some fun with Sasuke. I poked his back. He looked back at me annoyed.

Damn, he was fine. His brow was pierced, along with his ears and lips. "What?" He whispered harshly.

And tongue, apparently. His black hair was spiked high, looking like a chicken's ass. It still looked good. You could tell he wore eyeliner, which made his intense onyx eyes look even better.

It matched his pale complexion. He was whiter then me.

Kinda.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said, smiling. "Nice to meet'cha Uchiha-san."

He looked sort of surprised, but nodded and said. "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

I guess that was his name?

I guess it was.

He turned back to listen to Iruka talk. Bored again. Sighing, I thought of my beloved Sebastian and Ciel. Yum. I licked my lips. I had a new idea for a story. Muahaha.

Sasuke turned around with a small smirk. Huh?

"Haruno-san, is what I said humorous?" I blinked.

"Oh, um, well-"

"Haruno-san I want you to write me five full pages. Your prompt is the word pink."

Oh, fuck me.

"Hai, sensei." Sasuke was looking at me with an amused face. Damn, I had to stop laughing evilly out loud. For now.

"What was so funny?" He asked quietly. I snickered. "Butt sex." He paled and turned around quickly.

Strange. Usually people gave a disgusted look. But Sasuke-chan was different. Aww, Sasuke-chan.

Kawaii, ne? :3

The bell rang, and I was now determined to latch onto Sasuke-chan.

"Saaasukee-chan, what do you have next?" I asked him, standing beside his desk, my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Um, I have Gym."

"Me too!" I said happily. "Sasuke-chan, your coming with me, kay?" He turned red and opened his mouth to argue but I gave him a look that made him shut up.

Konoha Academy's gym was amazing. It was really big, but that would have been obvious by the building. The important thing is that it was shiny.

Sakura likey shiny.

Alot.

"SASUKE ITS TEH SHINY!" I gasped, tugging on the raven-haired kid's arm. He looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Teh gym, Sasuke-chan. It's teh shiny." I said in a small voice. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, Sakura."

Oh, how cool. I sweatdropped.

I looked around as the gym began to fill with people. Oh my. It was that Naruto kid. I waved at him and he grinned back. Wasn't he a little grinny creature?

Sasuke blinked in surprise and looked down at me. "How-how do you know Naruto?"

I shrugged. "He helped me out when I was lost this morning."

Sasuke frowned. "How kind of him to lead you to the room I was in." He said sarcastically.

I pouted, and Sasuke looked away uninterested. I looked back at Naruto, who was laughing at something a brown haired kid had said.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, why'd you ask?"

He didn't reply for a few seconds before saying, "Don't call me Sasuke-chan." And then he went to line up with the rest of the boys.

**Well, that was interesting! :D**

**So whaddaya think? :3 Like it? Should I continue? I think there will be more NaruSasu and GaaSaku next chapter. Review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
